Miraculous Marichat Oneshot
by MiraculousMadness
Summary: It was on a chilly March night, that Chat Noir snuck into the room of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, not that she would mind. Ever since the Evillustrator, Chat had regularly came to check up on Marinette. He wanted to make sure she was safe -at least that's what he kept telling her, even though he actually went just to be near her. Rated for minor fluff and mention of lemon.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Miraculous Ladybug. All characters go to Thomas Astruc and his team.

Thanks to my friend loverfox for giving me this idea.

* * *

It was on a chilly March night, that Chat Noir snuck into the room of Marinette Dupain-Cheng, not that she would mind. Ever since the Evillustrator, Chat had regularly came to check up on Marinette. He wanted to make sure she was safe -at least that's what he kept telling her, even though he actually went just to be near her. Over the previous weeks, Chat had grown fond of her and stopped by every chance he got. They would usually just play video games, watch movies or just chill out in silence. Adrien loved it because he could clear his head from everything. Tonight however, would be _much much different._

As he laid on her bed, watching her drawing something -probably a design, he just sat there thinking about her.

* * *

 **Adrien pov**

 _Marinette_

 _She's so nice..._

 _And pretty..._

 _And is that lip-gloss on her dresser?_

 _I wonder how it tastes...on her..._

 _WHOA_ _._

 _Where did that come from?_

 _I like LADYBUG. LA. DY. BUG._

"These are horrible," Marinette mumbled, snapping me out of my thoughts, "absolutely horrible." I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

I was shocked. _How could anything she designed be horrible?_ I silently jumped down from her loft and walked over to the trash where the was a huge pile of crumpled paper.

"Gabriel Agreste would probably shoot me for these monstrosities."

I couldn't believe what he was hearing. how could she think that her designs where monstrosities? I opened up one of the crumpled papers and was dumbfounded. I also noted that they were a bit wet, but took no notice to that.

"I don't know-" I started, being cut off by a very loud shriek.

"Why you think these are 'monstrosities', princess," I finished.

* * *

 **Marinette pov**

"KITTY! You can't just sneak up on people like that!" I whined. My voice broke unnaturally. I hope he didn't hear it.

"Paw-ry," he pouted. He was trying _very_ hard not to laugh, and I could tell.

 _Good, he didn't notice._

"No you're not," I smirked. _That's right, fake it. Don't let him notice._

"Anywho, these are amazing. Why on earth do you think that these are bad?" He tilted his head just like a real cat. how could any human be so adorable?

* * *

 **Adrien pov**

She smiled -though it looked kind of forced. Her eyes weren't full of happiness and love, but sadness. Her eyes where also red and puffy. _THIS_ I noticed. What on earth could make her cry? Then it hit me: Chloé; the only person who has EVER mad Marinette cry.

"Princess? Are you alright?" My voice was probably filled with worry.

She looked up at me with those big blue eyes, the ones I felt like i could drown in.

"Of course Chaton," she smiled again -just as forced as the last time.

That's it. I pulled her into the tightest, most loving hug he could. She was tense for a moment then she instantly melted.

All of a sudden her breathing hitched, and she started to jerk up and down. What? Was she crying?

* * *

 **Marinette pov**

He hugged me. That's it, i broke. It all came flooding back to me.

What Chloe did to me. How could one person be so mean?

 ***flashback***

I walked into class, cheerful as always. I passed Adrien who waved. Miraculously I even waved back and managed a proper conversation with him.

 _'Maybe today will be a good day after all...' I_ thought.

"Adri-kins!"

 _Never mind._

Chloe ran into the class and flung herself onto Adrien. The poor guy looked so uncomfortable. He looked at me with pleading eyes, and I couldn't say no.

"Chloe, I'm pretty sure Adrien doesn't like to have wild animals all over him. Especially the hairy ones." I said before I could register what I uttered.

"Excuse me?" Chloe asked annoyed.

"Deaf too huh.." I muttered. But I guess she heard me.

"That's it Maritrash! Why don't I just call my daddy and say that one particular student kept on harassing me, hmm? Or I could just ban you from all the fabric and art supplies stores? You pick," she said, in that mocking tone.

"Whatever. Adrien, you're on your own," I gritted through my teeth. I marched out of class, Alya following close behind -I didn't even get to say hi to her before the she-witch angered me.

"Hey girl! Wait up!" she yelled.

I turned around to stare her square in the face.

"Whoa. What's so bad? I could just go to the fabric stores for you girl." she tried to comfort.

"You really think Chloe is that stupid, Alya? Obviously she'll ban you too."

"Plus, if she tells her _daddy_ that i was 'harassing' her, I'll be expelled! How am I supposed to see Adrien? I can't just go to his house like 'hey, i love you. So can i just sit here and stare at the back of your head? GREAT!'" I whisper-yelled.

"Oh, I see..."

Just then, a voice called out, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng to the principal's office".

"Oh no." I muttered.

"Good luck," Alya said.

"Thanks. I'll need it."

I slowly walked to the office and opened the door after knocking.

"Yes ,sir?"

"It has come to my attention that you have been harassing Ms. Bourgeois...Is this true?" He questioned.

"No, sir. Actually I was defending on of my friends whom she was assaulting."

"WHAT!" Chloe jumped up from her hiding spot behind the desk."I will call my daddy and have all of you imprisoned!"

"oopswellIguessyou'reexpelledbye ." He blurted out.

I marched out the office angry, hearing, "And you're still banned from all the fabric stores!HAHAHA!"

* **flashback over***

* * *

 **Adrien pov**

After she explained what had happened, I was so mad at myself. I should have never brought her into it. I should be able to handle Chloe on my own, and now because I couldn't, she got expelled.

"You must really hate that Agreste kid now, huh?" I muttered sadly.

"Of course not! I stil love him just as much!" she retorted.

"Really?" I looked uo at her hopefully.

"Yes, why?"

Just then, my miraculous beeped, but it was the second to last one. I must have not noticed it during her story time.

 _Well, now's as good a time as any_

My ring gave its last beep. A flash of green light engulfed the small bedroom, blinding both me and Marinette.

She stood there, shocked, as I stood there in her room, in my civilian form.

* * *

 **narrator pov**

Marinette hugged Adrien's neck and bagan to shower him with kisses.

"You sneaky kitty," she whispered into his ear between kisses.

"That's meow."

Adrien got to taste that lip gloss alright. _'Cherry'_ he noted, and when mixed with Marinette's natural flavor (which was vanilla), he found heaven.

Let's just say, that Tom and Sabine had to wear earplugs for the rest of the night. They were well aware that their daughter was getting visits from a certain superhero, and they more than shipped it. They were well prepared for this night. Their ship was setting sail.

 _THE END_

* * *

Thanks for reading! This is my first ever fan-fiction so I'm pretty proud of myself. Please review.


	2. Epilogue

Dedicated to kyleigh cavolho who asked me to write this epilogue.

* * *

 **Adrien pov**

* * *

I awoke to the beautiful face of Marinette.

 _Wait! What happened last night?_

I looked down to see that we weren't very 'covered.' It all came rushing back to me...and of course Marionette decides to wake up now... _Oh gosh! What do I do? I know, pretend to be asleep._

* * *

 **Marinette pov**

* * *

My eyes slowly opened...for some reason I felt warmth surround me...as if someone was hugging me... _Wait! I'm in bed! How the hell is someone hugging me?_ I finally took in my surroundings...I'm in !my room but someone is hugging me... _Oh please no..no no no no.._

I looked beneath my blanket and my worst fears came true. I was in nothing but my birthday suit... I slowly turned around wanting to know who I was in bed with...I was shocked to be met with the sleeping face of Adrien fricking Agreste...

...

...

...

 _Whaaaaaaaaaaa...How? When? Why? Then it all came back... I couldn't help but smile...My Chat is my Adrien...My partner is the love of my life...I couldn't be happier..._

Oh no...he's opening his eyes. What do I say? What do I do? Uhmmmmm... Here goes nothing.

"Good morning..."

He looked at me with sleepy eyes. "Good morning," he said drowsily.

 _Oh my gosh. His morning voice is so sexy!_

* * *

 **Adrien pov**

* * *

 _Oh my gosh. Her morning voice is so sexy...quick say something._

"Good morning" I say, pretending to have just woken up.

"Uhm...I ...What...ugh!" She said, flustered.

"Don't worry about it purrincess," I said.

"Ugh. Am I going to have to deal with this all the time now?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Yup.."

"I'm hungry. You must be too... I'll bring you up something..." She said.

"No. I wanna come."

"What if my parents see you?"

"Too bad for you. Either way, I'm coming" I say with a smirk.

"Fine. Let's go."

I picked up my disbarred clothing and got dressed. Marinette did the same. I couldn't help but blush as she did.

"Ready to get me in trouble?" She sighed.

"You know it!"

* * *

 **Narrarator pov**

* * *

Marionette and Adrien walked down the stairs...Marinette checked for ant sigh of them. The coast was clear. They walked into the kitchen and Marinette began to cook bacon and eggs.

"This is so gonna throw of my model diet."

"Oh shush."

Just then, Marinette's parents walked in with the biggest smiles on their faces.

"Good morning," Sabine said sweetly.

Sabine looked up at Adrien and her smile faded.

"Adrien? I thought you were dating Chat, Marinette." Sabine interrogated.

"Well, mom," they looked at each other, "Adrien is Chat noir and I'm ladybug."

Tom and Sabine stared at them. "No way."

"Yup."

"Can't be."

"But it is..."

Just then, Tom stopped talking."Wait." His shocked expression changed to one of delight. "SABINE! YOU OWE ME $100!"

"What?" Questioned Marionette and Adrien.

"Your father was wondering about the civilian lives of ladybug and chat noir, and he thought that they might be in love with each other but in different identifies. I can't believe he was right." Sabine signed. "Here you go," she said, handing him a $100 bill.

"My ship has set sail..." Tom sighed.

"Huh?" Adrien inquired.

"S.S. Love square." Sabine said. He has been obsessed with it for the longest while now."

"But I was right!"l

Marinette and Adrien couldn't help but blush...after all, they _had_ just slept together. Marinette couldn't't believe her parents were actually betting on something a childish as this.

"Wow." She said flatly.

Adrien picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Just then, his phone rang.

"Yes father? Oh sorry. I stayed at Nino's. Got it. Bye." Adrien said into the phone. He hung up. "He wasn't to happy I didn't go home last night. Oh well. I have to get to a photo shoot. See you guys later.'

Adrien left and as soon as he did, Tom went to his room.

"So," Sabine started, dragging the 'o', "Which one of you screamed the loudest?"

"Mom!"

"What?" Sabine said smirking.

Poor Marionette didn't even know that that was only the beginning of their taunts.

* * *

 **Whoop! I did it! I hope you guys like it! I'm starting to get a hang of this writing thing. Please review! Thanks!**

 **Byeeee!**


End file.
